But Sometimes it is
by John and Randy's girl
Summary: Sequal to Sometimes Love isn't enough.


But Sometimes it is.  
  
Five Years Later:  
  
Alyssa Moore sat in her husband's locker room on Smack Down watching Shannon's match. Matthew and Casey were playing with their toys and she was keeping one eye on them and the other on the monitor.  
  
Shannon won his match and she jumped up squealing. "Mommy, are you ok?" Matthew asked. "Yeah, daddy won his match." She told him. "Cool! Can we go see him?" He asked. "I'm right here." Shannon said coming in. "Hey baby, congratulations." She told him kissing him. "Daddy!" Casey squealed jumping up and flinging herself onto him.  
  
"Come on, let's go." Shannon said and they left.  
  
Alyssa's POV.  
  
"I need to call Beth, see if she still wants us to be there for Christmas." I told Shannon taking his cell phone out of his bag. "My battery is dead." I told him before he could ask me where mine was. "Oh ok." He said flipping the turn signal on and making a right. "Beth, it's Lys." I said as my sister in law answered the phone.  
  
"Alyssa!" She shrieked. "Geez woman, you act like you haven't heard from me in a year." I said laughing. "You are still coming for Christmas right?" She asked. "Of course." I said. "Good, because Jeff told me to tell you that if you weren't here, he was going to come and kick your and Shannon's asses." She said. "That's my Jeffy." I laughed.  
  
"What color is his hair now?" Shannon asked laughing. "What color is his hair now, Shan wants to know." I told her. "You're kidding right?" I said. "Oh my god." I said. "It's blue!" I told Shannon who started laughing really hard.  
  
"We'll be in Cameron by tomorrow evening." I promised. Then I hung up. "I can't believe he died it blue!" I said cracking up.  
  
"I have to call Ambie and tell her, she'll die laughing!" I said and called my best friend. I'd kept in touch with Amber throughout the last few years.  
  
"Ambie, it's Lys, you won't believe what Jeff did!" I told her. "Oh lord, what color did he dye it now?" She asked. "Blue!" I said and she started laughing. "You are coming tomorrow right?" I asked. "Of course, Beth would kill me if I didn't." She said laughing.  
  
"Ok, gotta go, got to get the kids to bed, we leave early for our flight tomorrow." I told her. "Kiss them for me." She said. "You know I will, and kiss Dani for me." I told her. "I will, she misses her Aunt Lyssie." She told me. "Night." I told her. "Night." I hung up as we pulled into the hotel parking lot.  
  
I carried Casey and Shannon carried Matthew into the lobby and up to our room.  
  
We all went to bed, and woke up at 6 AM.  
  
We packed up everything and checked out. Then, we drove to the Airport and turned in the rental car. We got on the plane and I held Matthew, and Shannon held Casey, they were both sleeping.  
  
When we landed in Charlotte, I was really happy to be going home.  
  
We were met by Jeff, who hugged us all. "Uncle Jeffy!" Casey squealed the minute she saw him. "Hey Casey Vic!" He said laughing and picked her up tossing her into the air, making her squeal with laughter.  
  
We piled into Beth's Minivan, and I claimed Shotgun, making Shannon sit in the back with the kids.  
  
We drove into Cameron and I was never so happy to be home. We pulled into Jeff and Beth's driveway, and Bria (Brianna) came running outside. "Casey!" She squealed and the two of them hugged.  
  
We went inside where I was bombarded by Beth. We hugged and I saw Amy and Matt pull in a few minutes later. "MATTY!" I squealed running outside and hugging him tightly. "There's my baby sister!" He said hugging me.  
  
An Hour Later:  
  
"Baby, have you seen Willow?" Matt asked me. Yes, he still calls me baby. "She was outside with Case and Bria last time I saw her." I told him. "Thanks." He said. "What time's Ambie supposed to be here?" Matt asked. "Should be here any minute." I said. "Ok, cause I think that's her." He said and I glanced out the window to see Amber and Dani get out of the car.  
  
"Hey Thompson!" I called. "Hey Hardy-Moore!" She called back and we hugged. "Where's my Danielle?" I asked looking for her, even though she was standing right next to me, it was a joke I always do when I see her. She giggled, "I'm right here Aunt Lys." She said laughing. "You can't be Dani, you're at least five inches taller than you were the last time I saw you." I said and hugged her. 


End file.
